


Stand Here

by MayQueen517



Series: Pacific Rim scraps [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Three Sentence Meme, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, morning after pitfall, three sentences was more of a suggestion let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: He lays there for a long moment, panic fluttering through his chest and shortening his breath harshly before he closes his eyes; he hears movement and then Alison’s pressing her lips to his forehead.





	Stand Here

**Author's Note:**

> In the wake of the Adult Content ban on Tumblr, I decided to move a bunch of my ask box fic and Tumblr prompts over here to AO3! Most of these are short and will live in the scraps series, because why not. I've done some editing here and there, but it's mostly just as it was on Tumblr.
> 
> If you see any typos, please let me know! I've copied and pasted most of these directly from my Tumblr, so I will probably miss stuff.

hauntedfalcon (saellys) asked: Yes, hello, I'd like three sentences about Tendo and Alison, the morning after Pitfall.  
\------------

It isn’t the headache that wakes him up or even Alison singing to their son; it is the simple fact that it’s the first time he’s slept through the night in five and a half months. He lays there for a long moment, panic fluttering through his chest and shortening his breath harshly before he closes his eyes; he hears movement and then Alison’s pressing her lips to his forehead.

Curling around him, Alison gently juggles Felix and Tendo until she’s holding them both, warm and soft against his back, “Go back to sleep,” she murmurs as he wraps his arms around them. Panic threatens his throat again, leaving him shivering before she pulls the blanket around them. Felix has gone back to sleep on his chest, a warm, easy weight that grounds him in the present. 

“Yes, ma’m,” he mumbles, getting a kiss in return as she laughs softly. He rests his head against her stomach, holding Felix close and listening to them both breathing. She’s watching something on a tablet that she’s propped up against the extra pillows and Tendo lets it lull him to sleep, caught between his wife and son and it is, for the moment, enough.

“Someone checkin’ on Herc?” he mumbles

“Mmhm,” she says, arm tightening around him and Felix, “Mako and Raleigh have him. We got it figured out last night, don’t worry.”

“Hafta worry, you know that.”

“Mm, I also know that you’ve been taking double shifts so I think that you can have a free pass this morning. Everyone’s got it handled,” she says, looking down at him as he tilts his head back, meeting her eyes. There are circles under her eyes; five and a half months in a safe zone is nothing to sneeze at, he knows - especially not with a toddler. Felix sniffles in his sleep, scooting further up his chest as Tendo closes his eyes.

Alison gently combs through his hair, humming quietly until he drifts off to sleep again.


End file.
